Late Night Sweets
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: Angelina will in den Sommerferien Alicia besuchen und erlebt im Fahrenden Ritter ein Abenteuer der besonderen Art


Erm, Fans -  
Scherz. So das ist nur ein kleiner OneShot, welche Idee mir im dritten Film  
gekommen ist. Für alle die meine FF Wolken und Spinnweben kennen: Bitte  
vergebt mir, mein alter PC ist kaputt und dort ist das nächste Kai drauf  
gewesen -"Aber ich schreibs so schnell wie möglich neu! verbeug

Enjoy! 

Late Night Sweets

Es waren Sommerferien. Ganz wunderbare Sommerferien. Die Sonne, die selbst  
am Abend noch warm schien, gelang an einem kleinen Haus durch ein Fenster.  
Angelina saß in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Neben ihr lag ihr Koffer, den  
sie gerade mit größter Not versuchte zu verschließen. „Es.. geht einfach  
niiiiicht"fluchte sie und setzte sich auf ihn drauf, wobei er mit einem  
leisen ‚klack' zuging. „Oder doch"strahlte sie und stieg dann vom Bett um  
ihren Koffer darunter zu holen.  
„Angelina, ich bitte dich, geh bitte nicht so spät los"wurde sie von ihrer  
Mutter aus den Selbstgesprächen gerissen.  
„Aber Ma"widersprach Angelina, „was soll den schon passieren?"  
Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Und meld dich, wenn  
du angekommen bist, ja?"  
Angelina nickte noch schnell, dann zog sie ihren Koffer in den Flur.  
Sie würde ein paar Tage bei ihrer Freundin Alicia bleiben und diesem  
Ereignis fieberte sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit entgegen.  
Nachdem sie ihre Mutter wieder aus dem Zimmer verscheucht hatte, schaute  
sie sich noch kurz um und überlegte, was sie vergessen haben könnte, denn  
dieses dunkle Gefühl beschlich sie immer, wenn sie irgendwo hinfahren  
sollte.  
In Gedanken zähle sie noch einmal alles durch, doch es fiel ihr nichts mehr  
ein. Also schnappte sie sich ihren Besen und ging in den Flur.  
„Ich bin jetzt weg, Ma"rief sie und hob den Koffer an. Ihre Mutter kam  
wieder und umarmte Angelina noch einmal: „Bis bald und pass auf dich auf"  
„Natürlich"sagte Angelina schnell und ging zur Tür hinaus auf die Straße.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass es schon halb Zehn war  
und damit anfing zu dämmern. Sie stellte sich an den Straßenrand und  
wartete.  
Sie würde nicht mit dem Besen fliegen, denn dafür war es ich zu weit und  
das durfte sie auch gar nicht, denn es bestand Gefahr, dass die Muggel sie  
entdecken könnten.  
Angelina seufzte; Nein, sie wollte auch diesmal wieder ganz anders reisen.  
Sie streckte ihre Zaubererhand aus und wartete ein paar Minuten. Und da kam  
ihr Reisemobil auch schon.  
Mit einem beachtlichen Tempo und einen Knall kam der fahrende Ritter vor  
ihr zum stehen. „Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer"sagte  
der Schaffner Stan Shunpike und kam schwungvoll aus der Tür, die sich  
geöffnet hatte, heraus.  
Angelina grinste bedächtig und Stan hob ihren Koffer an. „Immer herein"  
nickte er und sie stieg die Treppen herauf. Er folgte ihr, wies ihr weiter  
hinten ein Bett zu und stellte den Koffer ab. „Wo soll's denn hingehen?"fragte er dann.  
„Zu Spinnets"antwortete Angelina „wie jedes Mal"  
„Wie jedes Mal also"murmelte Stan und zog ein Zettelchen hervor, was er  
Angelina überreichte. „Macht siebzehn Sickel!"  
Angelina kramte in ihrem Geldbeutel herum und gab Stan die geforderte Summe  
„Könnte aber ein wenig länger dauern"nickte er und machte dabei einen  
tragischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Aber bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, eilte Stan  
nach vorne und hielt sich in der Nähe von Ernie an einer Stange fest.  
Ruckartig fuhr der fahrende Ritter an und Angelina wurde, mitsamt Bett ein  
Stück zurückgeschleudert.  
Sie konnte sich gerade noch an dem Bett festhalten um nicht herunter  
zufallen und zog, als der Ritter in Fahrt war, die Gardine bei sich zu,  
denn die vorbeisausendes Häuser und Landschaften bekamen ihr nicht gut.  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete die anderen Zauberer im  
Bus. Meist waren es ein wenig heruntergekommene oder zerschlissen  
Aussehende Leute, doch auch ein junger Mann und eine Frau in den Dreißigern  
mit Unmengen von Tüten neben sich konnte sie sehen.  
Angelina lächelte, auf die Frau warteten Zuhause sicher ihr Mann und die  
Kinder.  
Ein weiterer Mann war vertieft in ein Buch, welchen Titel Angelina nicht  
lesen konnte und sie fragte sich, wie man bei solch einer Ruckelei  
überhaupt irgendetwas lesen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit, die Angelina in nur mit Nachdenken verbracht hatte,  
bemerkte sie, dass Stan bei ihr ganz in der Nähe stand.

„Sag mal"zog sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich „Was soll das heißen, ‚es  
könnte ein wenig länger dauern'?"  
Stan runzelte kurz die Stirn und ließ sich dann neben ihr aufs Bett  
plumpsen.  
„Geht dich eigentlich nichts an, erm?"  
„Wenn es länger dauert schon, schließlich bin ich hier Fahrgast."Erwiderte  
sie.  
Stan grinste. „Fahrgäste müssen aber nicht alles wissen"  
„Nun ja,... und doch geht es mich uneigentlich eigentlich was an, findest du  
nicht?"  
Stan überlegte kurz und es schien als würde er über den Sinn dieses Satzes  
nachdenken. Angelina schaute ihn dabei erwartend an und als er ihren Blick  
erwiderte, nickte er schließlich.  
„Also gut."Er sprach ein wenig gedämpfter, doch Angelina war sich sicher,  
dass ihnen eh keiner zuhörte. „Du siehst die Frau dort hinten, ja?"  
Er nickte zu der Frau mit den vielen Tüten.  
„Ist was mit ihren Kindern?"fragte Angelina dazwischen.  
„Kinder?"Stan lachte. „Wenn sie einmal Kinder hat, sollte man ihr die  
schleunigst wieder wegnehmen.  
Angelina stutzte. „Aber.. aber..."  
Stan hatte ihr gerade die Vorstellung genommen, das es auch hier ein paar  
heile Familien gab.  
„Nun, auf jeden Fall brauchen wir dank ihr ein wenig länger"fuhr er fort.  
Angelina schaute nur fragend.  
„Wir müssen an allen möglichen Stellen anhalten, weil sie Dinge für ihre  
... ich würde sagen ‚Sekte' braucht. Die scheint sie an allen Ecken und  
Enden zu kaufen".  
„Dinge für ihre Sekte?"fragte Angelina offensichtlich irritiert.  
„Frag mich nicht, ich weiß es von Ernie, aber mehr hat er nicht gesagt"  
murmelte Stan.  
„Sie kam mir so Normal vor. Wieso nehmt ihr sie überhaupt mit?"  
Stan dämpfte die Stimme noch mehr: „Sie scheint eine Bekannte oder so von  
Ernie zu sein, mehr weiß ich noch nicht"  
Angelina nickte wieder. Jetzt würde sie wegen einer verrückten  
Sektenführerin später bei Alicia ankommen.  
Ehe sich Angelina versah, hielt der fahrende Ritter an einer Seitengasse  
und sie und Stan wurden mit einem Ruck nach vorn gezogen.  
Angelina verlor den Halt, doch Stan konnte sie gerade noch an der Hand  
fassen und aufs Bett zurückziehen, wobei sie unsanft gegen ihn knallte.  
Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht und der Bus hatte endlich gehalten.  
Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und sah, wie die Frau aus dem fahrenden Ritter  
ausstieg.  
„Müssen wir jetzt warten?" fragte Angelina noch irritierter.  
„Jep"nickte Stan und ließ sie wieder los.  
Angelina verdrehte die Augen. Der fahrende Ritter hielt auch jedes Mal  
wieder neue Überraschungen für sie bereit.

„Was willst du bei den Spinnets?"riss Stan sie aus den Gedanken.  
„Na meine Freundin besuchen"antwortete sie verblüfft. Stan nickte nur und  
sagte nichts mehr. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis die Frau  
wieder in den Bus stieg. Sie hatte eine weitere Tasche bei sich und  
Angelina versuchte angestrengt zu erkennen, was darin war.  
„Festhalten!"murrte Stan, zog Angelina an sich und verhinderte so eine  
weitere Bruchlandung. Denn der fahrende Ritter war mit einem lauten Knall  
weitergefahren und drückte Angelina an Stan heran.  
„Danke"nuschelte sie. „Immer wieder gern"erwiderte Stan und zog grinsend  
seinen Hut.  
Er ließ sie wieder los, was Angelina zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen ein wenig  
bedauerte und stand auf.  
„Ich werd mal nach Ernie schauen"mit diesen Worten verschwand er und  
Angelina seufzte leicht. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, was definitiv  
sicherer war als zu sitzen und beschloss ein wenig zu dösen. Also zog sie  
die Wolldecke über sich herüber und schloss die Augen. An das Ruckeln hatte  
sie sich langsam gewöhnt und sie dachte an die bevorstehenden Tage, die  
eigentlich nur schön werden konnten, wenn sie daran dachte Nächtelang mit  
Alicia Wachzubleiben und über die gesamte Welt zu reden.  
Ohne es zu merken, fielen ihr wirklich die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

--

Als Angelina aus ihrem Halbschlaf erwachte, schaute sie sich verwirrt um.  
Nur langsam beginnen die Gestalten und Dinge scharfe Umrisse anzunehmen und  
sie erkannte wo sie war. Sie ließ sich wieder zurückfallen und gähnte,  
wurde jedoch mitten darin unterbrochen.  
„Lakritz?"Stan Shunpike saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihr eine Tüte vor die  
Nase. Verschlafen schaute sie zu ihm hoch, ignorierte die Tüte und setzte  
sich etwas auf. Sie schaute Stan an, als müsse sie erst einmal verstehen,  
warum er hier saß. Aber sie tat es nicht.  
Stan zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und zog die Tüte wieder zu sich.  
Dann nahm er sich einen weiteren Bonbon aus der Tüte.  
„Warte"murmelte sie, zog die Tüte etwas zu sich und fischte sich einen  
hellgrünen Bonbon heraus. Sie lächelten und Angelina aß.  
Nach einer stummen Weile schaute sie sich um. Um sie herum schliefen alle,  
nur Stan nicht und es schien mitten in der Nacht zu sein, denn das Licht  
war gedämpft und man die anderen Leute waren auf den ersten Blick nur  
schwer zu erkennen. Der Mann mit dem Buch war darüber eingeschlafen und lag  
mit dem Kopf auf seiner Lektüre. Eine Frau hätte sich zusammengerollt wie  
ein Hund und von hinten hörte man ein leises Schnarchen.  
„Wie spät ist es?"fragte sie Stan dann leise.  
„Wird wohl so gegen halb zwei sein"antwortete er ebenso leise. Angelina  
nickte nur und nahm sich einen weiteren Bonbon aus der Tüte, woraufhin Stan  
sie klagend ansah.  
„Tschuldige"murmelte sie schnell und ließ den Bonbon wieder zurückfallen.  
„Hab ich was gesagt?"fragte Stan amüsiert, fischte den Bonbon wieder  
heraus und hielt ihn ihr vor den Mund.  
Angelina aß ihm den Bonbon aus der Hand heraus und lächelte ihm leicht zu.  
Wieder musste sie sich ein Gähnen unterdrücken und stellte fest, das  
selbst Ernie am Steuer ein wenig dösig sein musste, denn er fuhr nicht ganz  
so ein ‚heißes Eisen' wie noch ein paar Stunden bevor. Als sie wieder zu  
Stan schaute, bemerkte sie, dass dieser sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte  
und jetzt mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wegsah.  
Ernie trat plötzlich wieder auf die Bremse, denn vor ihm lief eine Katze  
die Straße entlang, was Angelina wieder nach vorn kippen ließ. Ein weiteres  
Mal war sie gegen Stan geknallt und sie hielt sich verwirrt an seiner  
Schulter fest. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder klarer zu sehen und  
ehe sie sich versah hatte Stan den Arm um sie gelegt. Sie schaute fragend  
auf, doch er aß nur weiter seine Bonbons und schwieg. Angelina sagte darum  
ebenfalls nichts, lehnte sich nur an ihn und fing an seine Nähe zu  
genießen. Sie spürte genau, wie warm er war und so gelang es ihr nicht  
mehr, über ein ‚Warum' nachzudenken, sondern sie blinzelte nur noch und  
gähnte leicht. Stan zog sie ein wenig weiter zu sich und zu ihrem Erstaunen  
schien er überhaupt nicht müde zu sein, wo er doch Tag und Nacht mit dem  
fahrenden Ritter unterwegs war.  
Als er den Blick endlich von dem vorderen Teil des Busses löste und zu ihr  
schaute, lächelte er leicht, was Angelina dazu brachte, sich weiter  
anzuschmiegen. Doch bevor sie wieder in das Reich der Träume sinken konnte,  
hielt Stan ihrer einen weiteren Bonbon hin. Sie schaute fragend zu ihm auf  
und nahm den Bonbon zwischen die Zähne.  
Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr ihn herunter zu schlucken, denn Stan beugte  
sich zu Angelina vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften,  
sehnsüchtigen Kuss.  
Als sie von einander ließen, sahen sie sich im ersten Moment ungläubig an,  
doch dann lächelte Stan und er hielt ihr einen weiteren Bonbon unter die  
Nase. „Lakritz?"wiederholte er seine Frage und als Angelina nickte, sagte  
er weiter: „Wir werden ja sehen"und steckte den Bonbon in seinen Mund.  
Angelina erkannte die Aufforderung, küsste ihn wieder und die beiden  
begannen ein leichtes Zungenspiel um den Bonbon. Er schmeckte nach einer  
Mischung aus Lakritz und etwas ganz eigenem, das Angelina mit nichts in  
Verbindung bringen konnte.  
Erst nach einer schier ewigen Weile lösten die beiden sich von einander und  
Angelina wich ein Stück zurück. Stan, der den Lakritz letztendlich gewonnen  
hatte schaute wieder nach vorn, als sei nichts gewesen.  
Angelina wollte sich zurück auf das Bett fallen lassen, denn bis zu Alicia  
würde es noch dauern und diese Zeit würde sie am besten ein wenig  
Verschlafen. Doch mitten im Fall hielt Stan sie fest, indem er einen Arm um  
sie schlang und, über sie rübergebeugt, ein wenig amüsiert grinste: „Müde?"  
Angelina nickte nur und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches. Langsam ließ Stan  
sie weiter aufs Bett sinken, beugte sich ein wenig über sie und ließ die  
Bonbons neben sie fallen. Angelina musste über die leichte Dreistheit  
grinsen und zog ihn ein Stück weiter hoch, damit sich ihre Lippen zu einem  
erneuten Kuss treffen konnten. Er strich ihr dabei sanft über die Haare,  
was ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut verschaffte. Ohne sich von einander zu  
lösen, legte er sich neben sie und strich ihr das Haar zurück.  
Angelina seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie  
war nicht sicher was sie hier tat; doch im Moment zählte nur, das es ihr  
gefiel. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, kramte Stan von der Seite  
wieder die Tüte heraus, und kaute genüsslich auf einem weiteren Bonbon  
herum.  
Angelina schaute ihm dabei stillschweigend zu und stahl sich klammheimlich  
das Heißersehnte Lakritz aus der Tüte. Stan, anscheinend damit beschäftigt,  
den Bonbon zu lutschen, bemerkte das gar nicht und lächelte erst als sie zu  
ihm aufsah. Als der Bus mit einem gewaltigen Rucken wieder zum Stehen kam,  
fielen Stan einige der Bonbons aus der Hand und er fluchte leise: „Wo will  
die eigentlich noch überall hin?"womit er zweifellos die Frau mit ihrer  
Sekte meinte.  
Angelina fing an zu Grinsen; es war das erste Mal, das sie ihn auch nur in  
Maßen fluchen hörte. Stan sammelte seine Bonbons wieder ein, wobei er sah,  
dass sich einer zu Angelina verflüchtigt hatte. Vorsichtig schob er seine  
Hand ihren Rücken entlang zu ihrem Po, tastete sich langsam vor und lie  
seine Hand eine Zeit lang dort liegen. Er widmete ihr einen leicht  
neckischen Blick und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
Erst dann tastete er sich weiter vor, fand seinen Bonbon und zog die Hand  
wieder zurück. Dann ließ er den Bonbon in die Tüte fallen.  
Angelina schob seine Hand herunter und streckte sich etwas vor, sie begann  
an seiner Unterlippe herumzuknabbern. Leicht überrascht gab Stan sich ihr  
hin und genoss es, wie ihre Hände sich sachte über seinen Oberkörper  
tasteten. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und ließ sie einfach  
machen, doch dann hob er mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn etwas an und zwang  
sie so von seiner Lippe abzulassen um in einen weiteren Kuss zu versinken.  
Sie spürte wie seine schmalen Lippen etwas intensiver auf ihre eingingen  
und hatte das Gefühl sich gar nicht mehr von ihm lösen zu wollen. Doch auch  
dieser Kuss ging zu Ende und Stan zog Angelina an sich heran. Angekuschelt  
an ihn spürte sie, wie die Müdigkeit wieder in ihr hinaufkroch und seine  
Wärme tat ein gutes Stück dazu, dass sie sich nur an ihn schmiegte und die  
Augen schloss. Stan legte die Arme um sie, küsste sie ein letztes Mal und  
kuschelte sich dann mit ihr in die Decke, die Ruckelei des Busses  
ignorierend.  
Langsam und ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, fielen Angelina die Augen wieder  
zu.

--

Am Morgen erklang ein lautes Pfeifen, was Angelina aus dem Schlaf  
hochschrecken ließ. Es dauerte ein wenig und sie verspürte ein unangenehmes  
Kitzeln an der Wange.  
Sie hob den Kopf an und fand einen von Stans Bonbon. Als sie an sich  
herunter sah, entdeckte sie weitere, denn die Tüte musste wohl die ganze  
Nacht bei ihr gelegen haben und während der Fahrt die ganzen Bonbons auf  
ihrem Bett verstreut haben. Und erst dann realisierte sie, was in der Nacht  
passiert war. Doch als sie zur Seite schaute, war da kein Stan, den fand  
sie erst nachdem sie eine Weile den Bus mit Blicken abgesucht hatte. Er  
stand vorne am Eingang und es war, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Seufzend rappelte Angelina sich auf strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Na, endlich wach?"rief Stan zu ihr herüber, denn sie war eine der  
letzten, die noch schlief. „Wann sind wir bei den Spinnets?"fragte sie  
darauf.  
„Wird nicht mehr lang dauern"murrte er und drehte sich zu Ernie, um auf  
die Straße zu schauen.  
Angelina rieb sich die Augen und sah nach ihrem Koffer. Als sie sah, dass  
sich alles noch am rechten Platz befand, stand sie etwas unbeholfen auf.  
Sie putzte sich die Krümel von den Klamotten und warf noch einen Blick auf  
das Bett, welches voll davon war. Wieder schaute sie nach vorn zu Stan. Er  
musste in der Nacht gegangen sein, nicht lang nachdem sie eingeschlafen  
war. Aber er war schließlich Schaffner, rief sich Angelina ins Gedächtnis,  
und er musste sich nun mal um alle Fahrgäste kümmern.  
Nur wenig später kam dieser Schaffner auf sie zu: „Da wären wir."Und hielt  
sie fast reflexartig schon fest, den der fahrende Ritter hielt.  
Nach einem kurzen Grinsen nahm er ihren Koffer und hievte ihn in Richtung  
Ausgang, wobei Angelina ihm folgte. Sie hatten genau vor Alicias Haus  
gehalten und diese stand auch schon draußen, vom einen aufs andere Bein  
hüpfend.  
Stan wartete mit dem Koffer am Ausgang, ließ Angelina den Vortritt und  
reichte ihr ihn dann hinaus.  
„Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Ich hoffe du hattest  
eine angenehme Fahrt. Immer wieder gern"Stan zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu.  
„Immer wieder gern."Sagte Angelina darauf bestätigend und zog den Koffer  
in Richtung Alicia. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, bewusst, dass wieder  
ein kleines Abenteuer vorbei war und winkte Stan, der den Hut zog und dann  
mitsamt dem fahrenden Ritter und einem lauten Knall verschwunden war.

„Hattest du eine Gute Fahrt?"begrüßte Alicia sie.  
„Oh ja"schmunzelte Angelina. „eine wundervolle Fahrt." Und folgte ihrer  
Freundin ins Haus.


End file.
